


Swear By The Sword And Shield In Thy Hand

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Affection, Altars, Devotion, Heroes & Heroines, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Vows, Middle Ages, Oaths & Vows, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Storms, The darkest day, galar region, pre game, slumbering weald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Together we are united. In heart, soul, and spirit. May the gods bless our love as we have blessed each other. And may it bless us throughout life and death.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Swear By The Sword And Shield In Thy Hand

A flash of red light cut through the storm clouds that circled above the Slumbering Weald. The wind gave a ferocious howl. It ripped through the trees, yanking off the leaves, branches, and the roots that grew from the ground. The only two souls who dared ventured out in such treacherous weather, prince Wynvin of the Northern kingdom, and prince Harold of the South, struggled to outrun the falling branches and trees in their path. They clung to each other, hand in hand, arm over arm as the wind rocked them back and forth. Their feet dug into the ground. Determined eyes cast ahead towards their destination hidden deep in the woods. 

The thick layer of fog coating the woods lifted to reveal that the altar was in sight. Exhausted, the two princes collapsed onto the hard stone floor. With a groan, Wynvin laid his head against Harold’s shoulder. He closed his eyes for a brief second. Harold’s free hand that didn’t support Wynvin upright moved towards his forehead. He brushed aside a strand of golden blond hair aside, then leaned in and kissed the top of Wynvin’s head. 

“By the gods. We’ve made it,” Wynvin whispered. 

Harold gazed up at the sky. 

”The Darkness creeps even further. It has passed over my kingdom, yours, and perhaps even the entire isle and beyond. What if we do not have the time to stop it? Wyn, what if—“

Wynvin reached over and cupped Harold’s face in his hand.

“Don’t speak of such things. We will get out of this alive my love. We will prevail against this Darkness. There will be peace, our kingdoms will unite, and we will _marry._ ”

Harold’s cheek sunk into Wynvin’s hand. He shakily breathed. 

“ _Harold._ We must have courage. And we do. We have the love for our land and each other to guide us through.”

He looked over at the altar. A sword and shield crafted from the finest of silver lay on top. The red of the skies gleamed on their surface. The two princes got to their feet. Still clinging to each other, they started towards the altar.

A wolf’s cry mingled with the howling of the wind. The sudden, unexpected sound made them stop in their tracks. A quick glance around them and back at the woods behind them, and they carried on. Upon reaching the altar, they let go of each other. Harold grabbed at the edges of the altar. Wynvin placed his hands on his knees and caught his breath. He then stood up and joined Harold. Their hands clasped together as they gazed down at the weapons before them.

“When the skies glow red and the veil of Darkness covers the land,” Harold started to quote the old saying.

“Look to the Weald where the Sword and Shield lie for the hero that shall wield them in his hand,” Wynvin finished for him.

There was a pause. The two princes stared down at the sword and shield then back at each other.

“Or heroes.”

Harold took hold of the Sword. His hand shook at its mighty power that coursed through him. He watched as Wynvin picked up the Shield. His face had an expression of awe as he held it up closer to get a better look. Harold noticed that his arm was shaking as well. There was a pause before Wynvin turned towards him.

“Will you marry me now?”

“Now? But we have no witnesses to oversee us,” Harold was surprised.

“We do,” Wynvin’s voice shook with excitement. “We have the pokemon and the spirits of the Weald to be present for our declaration of love. And the gods who have blessed us with the Sword and Shield, they will hear our vows. And if we do die, which I pray does not fall upon us, we will have the comfort of knowing that our bond shall last for an _eternity.”_

A soft look crossed Harold’s face. He smiled at Wynvin and squeezed his hand.

“You are right my dear. We have not given a better moment to marry. Come, let us be joined together.”

Wynvin and Harold faced each other on the opposite sides of the altar. Hand in hand, they circled the altar. They stepped forward and faced each other. Harold held the sword out, blade facing the altar. Wynvin reached to grab the hilt over where Harold’s hand lay. 

“I, Harold, son of Roland, take thee Wynvin as my husband. I vow to love and cherish thee for all of eternity. I swear on this upon the love in my heart and soul and by the blade in my hand.”

He set the sword down on the altar. Wynvin held out the shield for Harold to take hold of.

“I, Wynvin, son of Fergus, take thee Harold as my husband. I vow to love and cherish thee for all eternity. I swear on this upon the love in my heart and soul and by the shield in my hand.”

He put down the shield.

“We have no rings. But let’s pretend that we have put them on.”

Wynvin and Harold clasped hands again. They stood close, forehead touching forehead as they recited the final part of the vow:

“Together we are united. In heart, soul, and spirit. May the gods bless our love as we have blessed each other. And may it bless us throughout life and death.”

Wynvin’s other hand reached out to clasp Harold’s face. He felt Harold pull him in.

“I now pronounce us husbands,” Harold beamed over at Wynvin. 

Tears of joy welled in Wynvin’s eyes. He met Harold’s loving gaze and whispered:

“All that’s left to do is kiss me.”

Wynvin leaned in and closed his eyes. Harold’s breath grazed against his lips before moving into to seal their marriage in a deep, passionate kiss. And for a moment, the threat looming above them ceased to matter. The wind abated and a cry of a wolf echoed throughout the Weald.


End file.
